The Sweetest of Dreams (Healing Arrow)
by Xavirne
Summary: Worry not, Mercy76 is OTP! Healing Arrow is just cute af. This is my first stab at writing a Healing Arrow fic. It's way shorter than I'd like but I still think it's cute. Perhaps I'll write more in the future, if this receives enough attention/likes!


Putting on her soft, cream-colored robe, she stepped from the steamy bathroom and took a few hasty steps down the hall toward their bedroom. She knew he'd be asleep by the time she got there for she spent far too long letting the hot water tickle her face. It has been a long day and she needed to escape. She needed to clear off the blood and rid herself of dark memories. Finding him snoozing beneath the sheets, well, it would have been the perfect end to the day. Angela had every intention to curl up on his buff chest and drift into a deep, peaceful sleep. Only, upon ending the bedroom, her brows furrowed. He wasn't... he wasn't there.

Stepping back, she quickly tucked the loose strand of hair behind her ear. It was her 'time to get serious' gesture. Maybe she'd missed him sitting in the living room? But the TV wasn't on? Still, she walked backwards to peer into the room.

Nope, nothing.

Head falling to the side, she looked around the rather large room.

It was nothing special. They had only just moved in together and he wasn't one for decorating. He wasn't a fan of mementos or trinkets or memories. Or so he claimed.

As her blue eyes fell over the pictures of them that sat happily on a shelf above one of the leather seats, she smirked. Not a fan of memories? _Uh-huh_ , she shook her head. Then why would he have put up a shelf, framed those photos, and went out of his way to put candles beside them. Not to mention, his once neutral colored room was now sporting splashes of her favorite colors-golds, yellows, and oranges.

Upon seeing this, she blushed. He wasn't a vocal romantic like she, but deep down, she knew he was a big softie who just so happened to love her dearly. Her boyfriend was a kind, loving, truly wonderful man. The kind of man she desperately needed in her life. Someone stable and capable. Independent. Hardened. Yet just as sweet as could be.

Chewing her lip, she slipped across the hardwood floor. Past the low table and into the kitchen she went.

The kettle was hot. He had made tea. And if he had made tea, that could only mean one thing.

"Mind if I join you?" She slid open the screen door that lead to their backyard. He probably didn't hear her so she decided to join him anyway.

Sure enough, seated beneath a cherry tree he sat. Legs crossed, knuckles against one another, back straight. As she drew closer, she would notice his controlled breathing and closed eyes. He was meditating, likely reflecting on the day's failure.

" _Hanzo_?" She whispered his name.

He didn't respond. Small grimace on her face, she took a seat beside him. "I hope I'm not interrupting," she quipped. Though again, she was met with silence. Whatever he was thinking about was blocking out her voice. This wasn't new to her though. She was keenly aware of his responsiveness (or rather lack there of) when he was seated like this.

Faint smile on her face, she snatched up his tea. It was no longer steamy and hot. She wasn't about to drink it for she knew better than to steal his ritual materials. Instead, she wrapped her hands around it to absorb its warmth.

Ahh, did it feel amazing. Cool evenings were always nice with a cup of tea. Not to mention, she could feel the faint warmth coming off his core. Purring lightly, she just drank in his form. His face. His features.

After what felt like a good five minutes of nothing but silence and his calm exhales, Angela started to realize just how tired she was.

Setting down the cup, she suppressed her yawn. Maybe, just maybe she could stay awake a bit longer. Hanzo was quite the handsome man to watch and behold. So strong. So fierce. So powerful. Yet so smooth, so soft, so passionate.

Her happy smile pulled up the edges of her face. Just seeing him like this made her glow. She was a lucky woman to have found such a man as he.

Angela's mind wrapped around happy thoughts-thoughts of how they first met, their first kiss, their first time making love to one another, their first dance, their first everything.

When a pool of warmth hit his leg, Hanzo's eyes opened. Looking to his thigh, he spied the sleeping form of his beloved. " _Angela_ ," he cooed lightly to her but she had slipped into a rather deep sleep. Shaking his head lightly, the archer turned his eyes to the sky above.

Perhaps he'd spend a few more hours out here just drinking in the milky way galaxy. Perhaps he'd spend a few more hours with a subtle smile on his face as his pretty lady slept sweetly on his thigh. Perhaps in a few hours he'd scoop her up into his strong arms and carry her to bed where he'd place a kiss between her brows and hold her throughout the night.

But for now? Right now, he wanted nothing more than to run his nimble fingers through her loose, damp blonde locks. There was something peaceful about this-sitting there beside a blossoming cherry tree beneath the starry purple sky with an angel at his side.


End file.
